Spring Shene-A-Anigans
Spring Shene-A-Anigans is the 31st episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Derek and Tina knows learn and shene-a-anigans. Michael and Kathy likes to learn about spring. Tosha likes to learn about spring. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Derek *Michael *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha *Tina *George *Sandra Songs #Barney Theme Song #Ring Around the Rosie #Rain Medley #The Rainbow Song #It's a Beautiful Day #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Taking Turns #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #I Love You Trivia *Derek wears the same clothes from Look At Me, I'm 3!. And a short hair. *Michael wears the same clothes from Our Earth, Our Home. And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from Look At Me, I'm 3!. And a long hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Tales of Adventures and May I Help You?. And a bun. *Tina wears the same clothes from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Going Places!. And a pony tail. *George wears the same clothes from The Cooking Book. And a short hair. *Sandra wears the same clothes from The Cooking Book. And a pony tail. *The sound clip Tina's say "Barney!" (after he came life) was taken from "Barney Goes to School". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Stick with Imagination!". * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *At the end of the Barney doll with the umbrella. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Imagination Island". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "A Very Special Delivery!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Stop, Look & Be Safe!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "The Alphabet Zoo". I Love You Transcript *Sandra: (music starts for I Love You) Barney. Thanks for a great day! *Barney: You're welcome, Sandra. I always have fun with friends! (Laughs) *Barney and the Kids: (Singing) (holdhands) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *Barney: Auh! *Barney and the Kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love... me... too? (music ends) Barney comes to life in school classroom is doing painting for kids while Tina is doing puzzles Transcript * (we open up, We see the Kids is doing paint rains in the art center) * Kathy: What are you doing, Derek! * Derek: I think we're paint some rain shower! * Kathy: Right! How about you too Tina! * Tina: I'm working on the puzzles to make a rainy day! But i think... * (Barney doll comes to life) * Barney: Whoa! Hi Tina! * Tina: Barney! * Barney: Hello! * Derek: (bong) Oh! Barney! * Michael: Barney! Oh! (kids is smocks away in the table and kids is running before Kids is hugging Barney) * Kids: Barney! * Barney: Hi Everybody! Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation